


The birds and the BEES! bees everywhere.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Mentions of unwanted touching, Virginity, information about losing your virginity, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alrighty everyone who wants to learn more about safe sex, gather round for some fun trivia with your dear pal Joanjetta! This won't be graphic or uncomfortable even though my first draft was mighty awkward. My previous version was written after getting lightly distressed about reading different entries that had mentioned losing your virginity. Come with me and I'll tell you about misconceptions and things you should look out for while you're talking to your partner about sex in general as well as when you're making the choice to lose your virginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all this is gonna be super different from my first draft, I don't have spellcheck on this computer and hopfully I'm going to be a little less of a know it all!

Alrighty, lets get into the sensitive topic that is losing your V card, Poppin your cherry, AKA losing your virginity and any other inuendos you can think of. In this little entry I'm going to talk about what really happens when you lose your Virginity, I will use a joking tone but this is about saftey for every involved party. Sex is an important topic of discussion. No matter if your partner says things to the contrary of this always keep in mind, if you do not feel safe having sex you are not obligated to have sex. If someone is trying very hard to convince you then you do not have to have sex with this person. Men Women and Non-bianary individuals can all try to tempt you to be unsafe. No one can tell you what is safe or not. If you are really uncomfortable then you do not have to do anything, you can walk away if they make you uncomfortable they aren't going to care if you're comfortable with anything they're doing.

WARNING possible triggers ahead they were tagged and they are in the following paragraph if you are uncomfortable with talking about Rape and Abuse then skip to the next paragraph.

There are common misconceptions about what should go on during sex, men and women alike think that to lose your virginity you have to have an intact hymen for a woman and for a man people think it doesn't matter. A girls hymen can break from simply riding a bike, thinking that sex is supposed to hurt a woman at first no matter what is a myth if having sex never starts to feel comfortable and good then you should talk to your partner and try to help them understand how to make you feel good. If it's your first time and you are gay or straight then anal sex is not supposed to hurt if you are in pain you need more lube and to be streched more or else you can risk tearing your insides sounds like a bad time for everyone involved right? Right. Do Not Bully Your Partner! If you try to bully anyone into having sex you are abusing them and they have the right to leave. They have the right to tell you off and never engage in any form of sexual act with you ever again. Period, it is your body you are in control of your situation male female or otherwise no one has the right to tell you what to do with your body. You reserve the right to stop at any time, if someone you are having sex with doesn't stop when you want them to then you are being raped. Rape is not a little thing, once again anyone I repeat anyone engaging in a sexual act has the right to say no. Men do get raped and it is equally serious as with females, men get abused and they have the same rights as a woman no matter what anyone tells you. DO not let anyone tell you otherwise.

Now ladies and Gentalmen we're going to get into a topic some schools might deem unfit to teach to students, We're going to talk about avoiding pregnancy and the types of preventative measures to avoid getting different types of STDS. Condoms are one of the only forms of birth control for men, they are also one of the only defences against STDS for gay men, straight couples and even lesbians at times, however usually with lesbians or if you plan to preform oral sex with someone who has a vagina you can use a dental dam. Dental dams are less commonly mentioned while dealing with sexual intercourse, however straight couples and lesbian couples can benefit from the use of dental dams. Dental dams are like condoms for giving oral to people who have vaginas they are used to avoid spreading STDS. Condoms are used to avoid getting sexually transmitted diseases and getting pregnant. Spermacides can be used along with a condom or you can get condoms with spermacide included. Spermacide isn't used to avoid STDS it is purley used to avoid unwanted pregnancies. There are different types of birth control that will affect people who can concieve babies differently depending on what all is happening with your bodies chemestry. Some individuals with vaginas can use birth control to control their period or to stop their periods all together. There are different types that have different frequencies that you have to heed while planning on weather or not to take them. Now your body can have different reactions but if they make you very uncomfortable then you can try to find a type of birthcontrol that works for you along with continuing the use of condoms.

I hope some of this information has helped you to understand more about sexual intercourse and the actual loss of your virginity. to recap Hymens aren't a very acurate way to determine if a woman has had sex. Condoms help to avoid unwanted babies and the spread of disease. Dental dams are a good resourse for ladies who would like to get other ladies off or for someone who would like to give oral sex to someone who has a vagina. Birth control is a very helpful aparatus and it can very well help to avoid unwanted pregnancies and it can help with medical issues and is used for multiple purposes, keep in mind whether your medicine is a daily monthly or yearly type of medication stay up to date on your meds or you are at risk for pregnancy still.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the only person who went over this for edits so all the mistakes were my fault I'll try to fix any of them I find. I am sure I'll miss some expecially now so if you see a mistake go ahead and tell me! and give me feedback tell me what you liked or didn't like!


End file.
